What You Miss While You're Gone
by Rosa Stark
Summary: The famous Japanese teen pop group Vocaloid is going on their first world tour! But they have to leave their closest friends behind. What will happen while they are away? BoyxBoy YAOi AxM Rated M for later chapters


**A/N: My FIRST FIC EVER! Well not really... but HEY I'm doing this for two reason! But You can just find them out AFTER you read this entire thing! Okie dokie?**

**WARNiNG! - This is yaoi but nothing in this chapter. It's the first one! Haha BUT there is some language. So if you don't like cursing, then get your innocent butts outta here! **

**UN-BETAED by the way so ALL mistakes are mine! :P**

The sound of the roaring jet engine in the light blue colored plane was heard which ment it was time for the passengers to aboard. But, the couple of friends saying their good byes and hugging were to busy to notice.

"Ooo, have a nice trip sis." said the tall male blunette as he hugged the shorter girl then letting go.

"I will. Take care of yourself alright Mikuo?" She asked with a warm smile, already knowing the answer to her own question. Her brother nodded and gave a small laugh. Then a crying pink pig-tailed girl jumped onto Miku and gave her a big bear hug.

"MIKU! I'M GONNA MISS YOU!" said Teto while sniffling. Miku lost her balance at the attack and fell to the floor with a 'thump'. She didn't hug right away, but now was giving her wonderful bread addicted friend a hug back.

"I'll miss you too, Teto." Teto let go of her sister like friend and whipped her tears away with her sleeve. "And don't go too crazy on the bread while I'm gone alright?" Miku said looking serious but Teto knew she was kidding since that's when she laughed. The short blunette knew she was leaving her friends with a smile on their faces today. While this mess was happening, another was as well.

"R- Rin... can't.. breath!" spat out the tall blond girl with all the oxygen she had left in her. Rin was hugging her to tightly but who could blame her? Rin saw Neru as the big sister she never had!

"Sorry Neru! I'm just gonna miss you while I'm away! Who am I gonna girl talk with?" Rin whinned. She acted like a teenager!... wait...

"Just call me on my cell, Rin. I always have my cell on me." Neru said with that half smile she always gave. The short orange loving female perked up at hearing that sentence.

"Rin, I heard the jet. It's time to go." said the youngest boy in the whole group of friends. Rin turned around and sighed, not wanting to leave her friends just yet.

"Leeeeeen! Not yet!" She complained again. Neru sighed but still had that smile on her face. She decided she needed to have a talk with the big guy wearing a long blue scarf that matched his hair even though it was about 80 degrees out. The long pony-tailed blonde walked over to the the where Kaito was standing. He was busying fixing his hair. _The player..._ Neru rolled her eyes at her own thought.

"Kaito, would you stop? Shouldn't you be saying bye to us?" asked the text addict annoyed. Katio gave a smirk when he saw the girl annoyed and an idea popped into his head. He waltzed on over to his little boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the boys slim waist from behind.

"Well, I need to look my best for my fans. And of course, my cute little boyfriend. I can't go out making him look bad now could I?"

"K- Kaito!" Len blushed when he heard his older lover saying those words in a innocent tone. What Katio was was the very opposite of innocent. The dark blue haired male smirked at his little lovers actions. All Neru could do was make her 'Not Again' face while Rin was trying her best to hold in her sqeual. Yes, Rin always did love how Katio acted with her brother. She thought it was just adorable!

"Len, you're so cute when you blush." Kaito whispered in a seductive tone near the short blonde boys ear. Len's face went from slightly pink to now cherry red.

"Heehee Len! You look like a tomoato!" laughed the blushing boys twin. Len turned to glare at his sister.

"Shut up Rin!" He shouted while still trapped in Kaito's embrace. Rin just kept on with her laughter and soon, Neru and Kaito joined in with her.

"Hey Bro, you shouldn't tease you're little 'friend' that way." said a tall red head with his deep voice. Everyone instantly knew who it was. Katio then felt a big hand on his left shoulder.

"Akaito, I'm just having fun. You know I like to tease people." Katio said while letting go of the young boy and turning around to look at his brother. Akaito was the like a reflection of Katio. It was like he was looking at a mirror only, this mirror changed him from being blue to red and it was smiling at him. The dark blue haired male realized that his brother really was here for another reason.

"Well," Akaito grabbed his brother into a hug. "Good bye, Bro." Kaito hugged back with a smile on his face. "See ya, Man. Take care of yourself... and don't destroy the house." The red head let go of his brother and gave him his innocent looking face.

"How would I ever do that?" said Akaito while he kept his angel face but only for a few seconds. Then, that usual grin grew onto it.

"Oh yes, how would Akaito do anything bad ever?" mummbled Neru sarcasticly. She thought she kept it to herself but obviously the people surrounding her heard. It went silent for a few seconds but then, the sounds of laughter filled the air once again. These 'sad good byes' have started to become those 'nice see you laters'.

"Hey what's all this laughing about?" asked the female pop idol as she walked up to her laughing friends with her brother and pig-tailed friend by her side. All the young teens turned their heads to look at their friends that just came to join in on their conversation. The only sound that was heard was nothing but silence...

"I think it was all Rin's." said the tall male blunette. Rin stomped her foot like a child and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I didn't do anything!" The young girl said with a pout. Everyone started laughing again and it felt like everyone was well, happy. It didn't feel like they were going to be seperated by this world tour that was going to last months. No one thought this simply town band would get THIS famous. But right now at this moment, it seemed like the old days... when they had normal lives. It felt like they we're really a family again.

"Um Ms. Miku Hastune, it's time for your group to board." said one of the security guards of the international famous teen group Vocaloid. Miku nodded and turned to look at her friends.

"Guys, it's time to go." the lead singer said with a little hint of disappointment in her voice. Everyone stopped their laughing and their smiles faded. They all looked at each other, eyes moving to eyes every few seconds. Then, everyone stretched their arms wide into a group hug.

"Bye Guys." said the tall red head.

"Have fun and rock out!" Neru cheered while shooting her arm up in the air.

"Bye Miku, Kaito, Rin and Len!" The most moody and pink of the friends said in a sing song voice.

"We'll miss you guys." was the last sentenced said by Mikuo. The group disperssed and members of Vocaloid started to walk away into their plane. Waves and kisses were shot to each other but no words. Almost everyone was inside the big light blue private plane, except for Miku. She only had two more steps to go until she was finally in but, she stood frozen. Rin sat waiting unpaitently while Len was snuggling with Kaito. Still silence filled the air... well not including the background sounds. Then, Miku finally burst.

"BYE TETO! BYE NERU! BYE AKATIO! BYE MIKUO! I'LL MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH! *CHUI SHITE KUDASAI!" yelled the short blunette then ran inside her plane. The four teens standing outside the plane in shock stayed like that for a few moments then Teto broke it.

"Wow..." A blonde, red and light blue haired colored teen turned to look at the small pink girl in the center. Teto felt a little awkward. "W-What?" Everyone opened their mouths to say something but then the plane made another roaring sound. Time to move. The teens ran off far enough so they could see their friends fly off.

When the light blue plane was finally out of sight, the four teenagers went to the airports food court to get something to eat. When they got there, the couldn't decide what to pick. Japan airport has SO many choices.

"Alright. How about on the count of three and we all say what we all want at once?" suggested Neru. She might be tough, rude and sarcastic at times but she did have her 'genius' moments. Mikuo and the rest nodded in agreement. "Teto, mind couting? Just go a text." Neru asked the perky pink girl while slipping out her bright yellow phone out of her skirt pocket.

"KAY!" the pink haired girl walk up in front of her three friends and took a deep breath. "Ichi. Ni. SAN!"

"McDonalds!" they all shouted in unison. A smile grew on each of their faces. Great minds think alike. They tried to find a free table but it looked like ever single table was taken.

"Uh, How about we order first then find out seats?" The red head said while pointing to the line that was getting longer by the minute.

"Yeah, that's a good idea! Nice, Akaito." Mikuo said a little more cheerful than he wanted to show. A slight pink appeared on his cheeks then he walked past the tall male and went to stand in line. "Well, what you guys waiting for? Come in line." said the blunette calming. The only one not dumb struck out of the three remain teens was Teto, who nodded happily and skipped up behind her friend. Neru and Akaito just shrugged it off and followed.

The line waiting and ordering didn't take as long as expected. Japan really did have what everyone called 'fast food'. Their luck went from bad to good as well. A table was cleared only a mear minute after the teen pop group's friends recieved all of their food.

"Mmm, this is soo good!" cheered the pink haired girl. Mikuo and Neru nodded while taking sips of their drinks but the redhead just gave her a look.

"Teto, you do realize that you're just eating the burger buns, right?" asked Akaito in a materr of factly voice. Teto just turned around and nodded happily. While the oldest and youngest of the four were talking about their food, the other two were having their own conversation about texting.

"I mean like if you just texted me and I nicely text you back, shouldn't you text me right away too? No, you text me ten freaking hours later. Like what the hell?" complained Neru while the blunette just nodded in agreement. For about an hour, the friends talked, laughed and had a good time while it lasted. They didn't even notice that the sky went from it's bright blue and white to a dark shade of purple. Everyone clean themselves up and headed to the parking lot.

"Alright well, we're off!" sang Teto while following the pony-tailed blond to her bright yellow smart car. The two males stood there surprised.

"Ha, when was this planned?" Akaito asked with a smirk on his face. Neru turned around and gave him the same smirk back.

"Last night. I lost my room mate and so did Pinky over here so we text it over and now she's staying with me until they get back." Neru explained in a simple manner. Teto was just nodded with a smile on her face. "Now then, let's go Tet." The blonde say as she started to walk ahead. Her friend bounced into the air and started skipping in her direction.

"See ya later guys!" said the bread addict. Neru just waved a goodbye as she slipped into her car. They drove, the music loud in the car that even the two males left out could hear it clearly.

_'Baka baka baka  
>nani ga koko made anata o ugokasu no?<br>michinaru sekai e tobitatsu kibou nose  
>Baka baka baka...'<em>

Mikuo actually started to sing along to the song the yellow car was playing as it drove away. When the car wasn't heard anymore, Mikuo stopped his singing and sighed. There he felt eyes on him. He turned to look at the tale male standing next to him looking amused.

"Someone wants to be like their sister huh?" Akaito started to say while letting a small laugh slip every now and then. The blunette's face turned a tiny shade of pink and he looked down to his feet.

"Shut up!" He said embaressed. The red scarfed man then let out all he had in him. He was laughing like a mad man and his laughter filled the entire parking lot. Mikuo's face turned from his paleish pink to bright red. Akaito noticed this change on his friend's face and he laughing started to fade. He sighed because he knows he wasn't supposed to be embaressing his friend. But, he's Akaito! What can you do? The red head stood there silent for a moment then he thought of what a good friend would do. He streched his arm onto the short male's shoulders and smiled.

"Hey Mik, I was only kidding. Didn't mean to make you go all red on me. That's my color!" Akaito said while letting out an awkward laugh. Which really didn't help out the situation at all. The blunette just nodded but didn't move from the embrace. They stood there for a few moments just like that. No talking, just there in silence. While Akaito stood there feeling a little weird, Mikuo was still as red as a cherry. But not of embaressment, it's was because of Akaito.

No one knew, except his room mate Len and sister, that this Hatsune sibling is actually gay. Mikuo never really seemed to be attracted to women. He has been on dates and even a relationship with one but that was just for reputation. What he really wanted was what every other girl in the world wanted, his own prince charming. While in his thoughts, the blunette completely forgot that he was still in his friend's embrace. Mikuo suddenly slipped out Akaito's arm and stepped behind him.

"Well, I should get going." Mikuo said a little more audiable than a whisper and started to walk off but his arm was grabbed by Akaito.

"Hey! Why don't I give you a ride?" the red head asked the shorter male. Mikuo turned around to look at Akatio straight in the eyes.

"S-sure. Why n-not?" Mikuo said then added a half smile. Akaito then let go of his friend's arm and started to lead the way to his car... or so the blunette thought. What Akaito really had was a brand new red ducati. Mikuo's eyes shoot wide as the red head went on his bike then reached over to grabbed his helmet and hand it to him.

"Like it? Just got it two days ago. Nice ain't she?" The shorter male raised an eybrow.

"She?" Akaito just nodded his head yes.

"Yup, she. Her name is Cherry. Yeah know, cause she's cherry red." Mikuo nodded and gave a small quick smile. He put on his helmet and climbed on, holding onto the bike by his sides. Akatio sighed and turned to look at the blunette. "You needa hold onto me if you don't wanna fall." The red head grabbed the other male's arms and wrapped around his waist. "There. Now, ready?"

"Y-Yeah." Mikuo stuttered. A smile grew on Akatio's face and her turned on his bike and it gave a roar. He moved the handle a few times then zoomed off! The blunette held on tight to the red head's waist. Akaito let out a cough.

"Woah, you got a grip there." He said then let out a small laugh. In what seemed like only 5 minutes, Akaito was already at the parking lot of the shorter male's building. Mikuo slowly climbed off and took of his helmet. When he was standing, you could notice that he was actually shaking. "You okay there, Mik?" The red head man said with concern.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. It was j-just really fast." Mikuo let out a small but shaking laugh while looking at his feet. The taller man just smiled. He got off his own bike and walked over to his friend.

"Hey, it's alright Mikuo. You just needa get used to it is all. Maybe if you come on rides with me it'll help?" Mikuo raised his head and looked at his friend in the eyes again. They stood there like that for a few seconds but then, a blush grew on both their faces and they looked away from each other. An awkward silence filled the air for a few minutes more but that was broken when the blunette spoke.

"Uh well, I guess I'll be going up. Cya Akaito." The japanese popstar's brother started to head for the elavator up to his floor but stopped half way. "And, I'd like that." He headed again for the elevator and pressed his floor number button. Akatio only stood there in shock for a moment but slowly, a smile grew onto his face. A ding was heard from the elevator meaning it was here. Before Mikuo walked in, he said on more thing.

"I'd like that... a lot."

**SOOOOOO This is my first fanfic that's actually about yaoi! **

**KayKay: Finally...**

**Rosa: HEY I'm doing this one for YOU! I don't even like these guys anymore. Well I do but GRRR you know what I mean!**

**KayKay: Yeah, yeah... just got on and put this up already!**

**Rosa: *sigh* Fiiine... **

**WELL Like I was saying, this is basically my first fanfic that involves my awesome obsession- yaoi 3 But again, it isn't for me. It's for my friend Kay AND all those AkaitoxMikuo lovers out there! I hope you liked it and it'd be AWESOME if you gave me some reviews- any kind really. I'll handle them. THANKS AHEAD OF TIME! OH AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, JUST REVIEW :D Cya readers-**

**~Rosa~**


End file.
